


酸橙、鹽、我們的靈魂（lime & salt upon our souls）

by Morrey_Liu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Sexual Tension, mentions of drug use, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrey_Liu/pseuds/Morrey_Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻譯自Vivian的《lime & salt upon our souls》<br/>Legolas忘了帶鑰匙，不得不去找Thranduil，但在給他鑰匙之前，Thranduil有個條件……</p>
            </blockquote>





	酸橙、鹽、我們的靈魂（lime & salt upon our souls）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lime & salt upon our souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491385) by [Vivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian). 



　　夜晚的空氣清新涼爽，走過昏暗的街道，Legolas的手臂起了一陣雞皮疙瘩。今晚稍早時下過雨，路面呈現潮濕、有如鋼鐵的灰色，他的腳步很沉重，馬丁靴的重量拖住了他。他低聲抱怨暗罵著，拉住外套將肩膀覆蓋得更緊。店家的玻璃櫥窗上，他看著自己的側影和肩膀的奇怪角度，也許他是瘦骨如柴，但至少他很高，雖然沒有他父親那麼高。他揮揮手，拋開這些想法，走進轉角。  
  
  
　　他站在一棟現代鮑豪斯風格、玻璃與鋼造的建築物前，看得到在高樓層的拋光窗戶裡，有昏暗的紫色燈光，和重節拍的音樂在夜晚中跳動。Legolas抿緊嘴唇走上前，門前站著兩位身材魁梧、穿著黑色外套和鴨舌帽的門衛，抽著廉價香菸，菸頭飄出灰色的煙霧。  
  
　　其中一位門衛發笑了一聲，那聲音聽起來更像是鬥牛犬的吠聲。  
  
　　「滾開，你個混蛋。」另一位不屑地說。  
  
　　Legolas白了個眼，掏出五十英鎊的鈔票，勉強微笑，拿給剛才那位笑得難聽的門衛。  
  
　　「有錢人家的小孩是嗎？就算這樣，你還是沒門進去。」  
  
　　「我父親就在裡面，」Legolas說得咬牙切齒，「他的名字一直都在貴賓名單上，你也招惹不起，所以你最好拿了我的錢。」他知道自己的聲音是何等可笑。  
  
　　「很好，沒問題，現在立刻滾蛋。」  
  
　　「名字是Thranduil，翻翻你的名單，王八。」Legolas說道，在其中一人能阻止他之前，無聲無息地溜了進去，躲過兩名門衛。左邊轉角處的電梯正好開門──是他按了按鈕，電梯在門衛抓到他之前關上，剎時還傳來一陣喊叫，然後一片寂靜。  
  
  
　　「去他媽的。」他說，折起五十英鎊放回皮夾裡。他旁邊站著一個穿西裝的男人，從外觀看來是Hugo Boss的牌子，Legolas也有幾套，倒不說他曾經穿過。那個男人皺著眉頭看他，Legolas也揚起眉毛。  
  
　　老天，他恨透這些人，什麼企業家、銀行家、政客、律師，就像他父親。要不是他把鑰匙忘在家裡，他死也不會走進這家俱樂部找他父親，像是沒丟夠臉似的跟那些保鑣交談，不，看到那些吸毒的上流社會人士，他也不禁泛起一身的優越感。  
  
　　靜謐又閃亮的電梯門打開，Legolas大步走出進到場所裡。一扇厚重的鐵門隔絕了催眠的音樂，在那個男人走出電梯能踏進之前，Legolas讓那扇門完全關上。  
  
　　黑光燈和激光，是啊，這些場所就是這麼有格調。Legolas脫下外套，塞進背包裡，掛到一邊的肩上，然後四處張望，立刻在該死的貴賓區好好地找一找。瞄了一眼他的IPhone螢幕，現在是凌晨三點半，警察取締的最佳時間，好極了，如果他父親再次嗑藥被捕，他一定會把某人給宰了。  
  
　　俱樂部裡的人多但不擁擠，都是平均三十到六十歲的富豪，身邊圍著一堆妓女。Legolas哼著齊柏林飛船的曲子，對抗店裡穿透、震耳欲聾的舞曲節奏。  
  
　　他已經繞了大約十五分鐘，他爬上酒池肉林的另一層樓去找Thranduil，Legolas嚥了嚥口水，他覺得自己也非常需要喝一杯。  
  
  
　　他從來都不知道該怎麼去看待他的父親，他們不常見到對方，雖然放假期間，他會從寄宿學校回到家裡跟他一起生活，即使如此Thranduil還是很少在家，平時他只會留給他一個裝著上百英鎊鈔票的信封，放在廚房頂櫃上，於是他拿了錢就花在自己喜歡的地方，買唱片買衣服，偶爾買書和一堆酒精飲料。他在學校的表現還不錯，所以他們實在沒什麼理由互相交談。已經很公平了，Legolas這麼想，他才不需要一個該死的毒蟲作父親，他有幾個老師都讓他安身在他們的羽翼下照顧，比起Thranduil，他們還更像家人。  
  
　　他們也從不談論他的母親。  
  
  
　　總之，生活還會更糟的，Legolas早就不在乎了，他青年時就已經過了歇斯底里和鬱悶的階段，現在他再過半年就畢業了，之後他可以去任何地方，唸他想唸的大學，也許到巴黎或柏林，然後他就不必再看到Thranduil，直接從銀行帳戶裡領錢過活就好。  
  
  
　　找到Thranduil時，他反倒猶豫了，Thranduil臥在大型沙發上，閉著眼、偏著頭，他的米色Burberry風衣鬆垮地套在肩膀上，白襯衫的前幾個扣子是開的，露出他微傾、纖長的頸子，香檳色的頭髮披散在肩上，蓬鬆、凌亂。幾次目光落到他的雙眼，他烏黑的睫毛上覆蓋了一些白絲，現代之神的形象，不過還是個老傢伙──而且他喝個爛醉，墮落無度。Legolas站在那裡，感受自己的心跳，一陣寒意竄上他的背脊，一種「暴風雨前的寧靜」的感覺在他血管裡蔓延。  
  
　　有好一陣子，Legolas只是盯著他看，不知道他是怎麼走過來的，並且想像一雙巨大、佈滿皺紋的手，強壯、長滿老繭，並用乾淨的指甲將棕色黏土捏塑成Thranduil象牙色的身體，如此高大，肩膀連到手臂的線條也是這麼優美，還有手腕的纖細曲線。Thranduil躺在椅上，就像有人扔了件絲質外套在上面，在寂靜中發出聲響。  
  
  
　　他斷然睜開雙眼，Legolas走來，Thranduil看著他，瞳孔擴張，Legolas發現自己正倒抽了口微顫的呼吸。  
  
　　「親愛的。」Thranduil開口，Legolas可以從他動嘴唇的樣子看出來，而且他笑時，其表情的變動和眼睛的輪廓中看出嘲諷。下一刻，Thranduil站在他面前，擋住一直讓他覺得刺眼其中一道燈光，在微光中彎起嘴角露齒而笑，讓他的背脊起了一陣哆嗦，這裡全是酒精和菸的味道。  
  
  
　　「我忘了帶鑰匙。」他說道，一動也不動，Thranduil則是朝他走近。  
  
　　「喔，太糟糕了。」Thranduil的語氣平穩卻又陰暗。  
  
　　「我明天必須早起。」Legolas說。  
  
　　「是嗎？」Thranduil偏著頭微笑，這個動作充滿吊兒郎當的囂張氣焰，Legolas很想拋出一記重拳，砸在他高挺的顴骨上。他往旁邊望去，也許Thranduil有帶提包來，如果有，他就直接從裡面拿走鑰匙，但是並沒有提包，只有Thranduil的笑容還有他的風衣口袋，Legolas不假思索地踏上前，雙手伸到Thranduil風衣兩邊的口袋。Thranduil在他之上，笑聲聽起來很愉悅，接著Thranduil伸手扣住了他的臉，他戴著戒指，接觸到他的皮膚時只覺得很冰冷，而溫熱的嘴唇則落在他的臉頰上。Thranduil的手扣得更緊，他的嘴唇游移到他的耳邊。  
  
  
　　「先喝杯龍舌蘭，」Thranduil輕聲說，濕熱的氣息灑在Legolas的皮膚上。「然後我就給你鑰匙。」  
  
　　他的雙手抵在Thranduil的胸口上，一把將他推開，睜大了雙眼，心臟狂跳，Thranduil反而打趣地笑著。真他媽的該死。  
  
　　「好。」他吱唔地說，因為，他還能說什麼？他想擦掉Thranduil親吻他臉頰的痕跡，但不想讓他看到，也不想讓他贏得這場勝利，於是，他只能握緊拳頭，感覺指甲掐進掌心肉裡的撫慰之痛。Thranduil嘖了嘖聲，用拇指和食指捏住Legolas的下顎。「嗯，還真是冷淡，我可愛的孩子。」他拉長語調帶著挑逗的意味。  
  
　　Legolas撇過頭，不停顫抖，差點跨到別人的腳而跌倒，那個男人只是想在Thranduil靠近時說些什麼，Thranduil用兇惡的眼光嚇止他，然後抓起Legolas的手，拉著他往酒吧走去。違背了自己的意願，Legolas也反抓住Thranduil的手，眼前閃過兒時的畫面，那是Thranduil第一次握著他的手，帶他上幼兒園的時候。Legolas哭了。  
  
  
　　他們擠開人潮走到吧台前，Thranduil勾起食指和中指，點了兩杯龍舌蘭。調酒師把酒杯放在吧台上，兩個酒杯杯緣各放了一片酸橙片，Thranduil付了錢，並拿來右手邊的鹽罐。  
  
  
　　在Legolas能開口說任何說之前，他的父親就向他探過身來，細長的手指滑進他的衣領，溫熱的呼吸，熾熱、濕潤的溫舌舔吮著他的鎖骨。  
  
　　「你在做什……」Thranduil的目光讓他閉上嘴，隨後一隻手伸向他的後頸，揪住他的頭髮，拉得他的頭往後仰。他的頭皮一陣灼熱，Thranduil暗淡、冷酷的眼神，在他閉上眼時都烙下了印記，他的瞪視裡有極度的欲望、蠻野和貪婪，這種地獄般的火焰，Legolas感覺自己就像在水深火熱中喘息。  
  
  
　　腎上腺素在他的血管裡竄流，腹部一陣刺痛，他看著Thranduil喝了口酒，然後彎腰，把鹽灑在他光滑的皮膚上，立刻舔著它。他的雙唇貼著他的皮膚吸吮著，一陣陣燥熱在他體內搏動，他揪緊Thranduil的襯衫，不久後Thranduil退了回去，叼起酸橙片。現在輪到他了，雖然他不認為，他伸手推開Thranduil的下顎，舔吮他的喉嚨，然後把鹽塗抹在他的喉結上。吞進了一口酒，龍舌蘭又灼又烈，他咬下酸橙片，吸取酸澀的汁液，踮起腳尖，再次吸吮Thranduil的頸子。那隻手還在他的髮間，他感覺Thranduil的體溫緊貼著他的，他的大腿擦過他的兩腿之間。他退後讓他們的身體分開，可怕的利爪還在他的視線裡，燥熱感正在吞噬、消磨他的身體。他的舌頭刺痛著，以及慾望在他的胸腔裡沸騰。  
  
  
　　「鑰匙。」他說，聲音因為恐懼而變得沙啞、尖銳。  
  
　　Thranduil呼吸急促，嘴唇微張，他的眼神就像是惡魔的倒影。  
  
　　「鑰匙！」他的父親似乎想說什麼，但是對方沒開口。他直接把手伸進他的風衣口袋裡，掏出一串鑰匙，二話不說，Legolas把鑰匙從手指上拔下。他原本想轉身就走，但是他的上衣被揪住，還被拉了回去。  
  
　　「記得別鎖門。」Thranduil的氣息吐在他的耳邊，Legolas沒有回答，只是點頭，然後離開。  
  
  
　　他走在路上，視線模糊，心跳像混亂之中的戰鼓一樣。他不明白剛才是怎麼回事，也不明白剛才他們在做什麼，他也不想去想。  
  
　　他直接走下樓梯，不搭電梯，他得這麼做，現在不能坐以待斃。當他下完樓梯來到門口，仔細掃視周圍的角落，尋找門衛的身影。用顫抖的手指把頭髮梳成馬尾，從背包裡拉出外套披在肩膀上，然後戴上墨鏡。外面太陽已經升起，那兩個門衛正在聊天，他迅速走過，轉進轉角，什麼都不想，就只是走著。  
  
  
　　踩著快速的腳步前去搭夜間公車，他一手還緊握著鑰匙，另一手捂著嘴，龍舌蘭的味道依然在他舌頭上灼燒。


End file.
